


Yume

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Konoha has terrible mental health care and it shows, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, thanks for existing kamui you are a great shipping tool, what happens in an alternate ninjustu dimension stays in an alternate ninjutsu dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Kakashi has been dreaming about Obito for a long time, but he never once thought those dreams could be real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere, snatched me up, and dragged me away to Lord knows where.

Kakashi first dreams about Obito the day after Rin dies. He's in a place he doesn't recognize, not where he'd killed-- not where he'd witnessed Rin's death, but an alien landscape devoid of all color except for the palest white and the darkest black that not even his Sharingan can penetrate.  
  
The features of this place are so unnaturally shaped that he knows almost immediately that he must be in a dream. Though the ground feels solid like earth, though nothing grows and the land itself is comprised of blocks almost like limestone. But they're too smooth and too tall. No, this has to be a dream. Or a genjutsu, but Kakashi doesn't find the need to become battle ready at the thought of the latter. It's how it had been since he'd...since he'd seen Rin die, up close. So close he could smell the lighting of his Chidora roasting her from the inside out, burt hair, burnt flesh, burnt clothing. Nothing had mattered since then. Nothing scared him.  
  
Yet he finds himself trembling at the memory, so to still the tremors he begins to walk.  
  
And walk, and walk. Whatever or wherever he is, the place is seemingly endless.  
  
After a time, he finds Obito, and that is when Kakashi knows this has a dream. His former teammate is perched atop an outcropping of those perfectly angled blocks with his back to Kakashi. His hair is long, flowing down his back in sharp black spikes, and one side of him - the part that Kakashi can see, at least - is as deathly white as the white all around them. The flesh looks slightly warped and thin, as if its muscles are brand new. He's hunched, as if he's looking closely at something.  
  
Kakashi doesn't know how he knows that he's looking at is Obito. Maybe it's wishful dream thinking, but the closer he comes the more certain he is.  
  
Finally, he calls out. The air in this strange place seems to take his words and hold them tightly in the air, like talking into a pillow. They don't travel very far, and they do it slowly.  
  
"Obito?"  
  
The figure ahead of him moves when the name reaches him, whipping around with a look of complete surprise. He shoots up, whatever it was he was staring at in his hands clattering to the pale ground without a sound.  
  
For the first time since Rin's death -- since the start of the War -- Kakashi smiles. It's been so long that his mouth aches from the movement, but he can't help it.  
  
Though half his face is warped and scarred and as cadaver pale as his arm; though there are lines on his face that weren't there before, Kakashi's initial assumption had been correct. This was Obito, alive and breathing --  
  
and angry, he realizes after a moment. Angry and shouting, though the words are muffled and delayed when they reach him. As he watches, Obito hops down from his perch, his entire stance denoting a fight about to happen. He moves with a fierce grace that Kakashi didn't remember him having before, and with each stalking step towards, Kakashi feels something he'd never felt before with Obito. Even when they'd fought and despised one another.  
  
Kakashi is afraid of him.  
  
He's less than ten feet away when his words finally reach Kakashi.  
  
_"YOU KILLED HER!"_  
  
Those three words echo all around him, seeming to slam into him from each side. _You killed her, you killed her, you killed her!_  
  
The scent of burning fills Kakashi's nostrils. He sees Rin's final smile as he twists his hand through her gut. His trembling begins again.  
  
Obito is close enough now that Kakashi can see the tears flowing from one blood-red eye. He's not close enough to touch yet, though, and Kakashi takes one step back. Then another. Shaking violently.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispers into the deafening maelstrom of _YOU KILLED HER_ swirling around him. He can't tell whether or not it's all in his head. It just won't stop, growing louder and heavier until the words feel like a weight literally pinning him down. He screws his eyes shut and folds in on himself, wrapping his arms around his middle and falling to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry. I'm--_ "  


Kakashi awakens in his bed at the Leaf Village Hospital what feels like hours later, the word _"--sorry"_ tumbling from his lips as he tumbles out of bed, the sheets twisting like roots around him. His heart is still racing, he's still trembling, and the look of pure hatred on Obito's warped face is still cemented firmly in his mind.  
  
He pulls the sheets up to his shoulders, huddling back against the wall beneath the window to his room. It's night outside, and quiet. He can't bring himself to climb back into the bed, to try to sleep because what if Obito appeared again? Screaming the awful, painful truth to him.  
  
That he had killed Rin. That she was dead. That Obito was dead. All because of him.  
  
Kakashi didn't fall asleep again that night, and remained on the floor until one of the medical nin found him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2K19 and I'll keep on adding to Dead Anime Moms characterizations until the day I croak. If these next few chapters teach you a single thing about me, it's that.

The second time Kakashi dreams about Obito, just long enough for him to have forgotten the first time, he wakes up to the socket that his Sharingan rests in aching and dry, like his eye had been open the entire time he's tried to sleep. When he looks into his washroom mirror, he finds the familiar trio of tomoe warped into a three-pronged sickle shape. It makes his head hurt to look at its reflection for too long.  
  
The next day, he goes to visit the Uchiha Clan. Their compound, located close to the village center since the start of the war yet cut off just enough with high walls and gates to feel foreign, opens to him without trouble. Kakashi walks in, headband pulled low over his left eye to hide the oddly twisted sharingan.  
  
The looks he gets as he makes his way towards the clan head's home are far from welcome. Kakashi ignores them easily enough. Though Fugaku-san had declared Obito's gift his to keep, there were those within the Uchiha that did not take kindly to an outsider possessing one of their coveted dōjutsu.  
  
He continues on until he reaches the Clan Head's home, a building at the heart of the Uchiha area. As he goes to knock, a voice speaks from behind the sliding door.  
  
"You are expected. No need to knock."  
  
Kakashi doesn't start at the sudden noise. He only slips off his shoes and slides the door open. Inside, sitting with its tail wrapped around its legs, is a ninja cat. It regards him with piercing yellow eyes, then yawns, stretches and trudges down the hall. "Follow me."  
  
They walk through the estate in silence until they reach the door to a meeting chamber. The cat sits once again. Assuming he doesn't need to announce himself, Kakashi slides the door open to a bare room. He walks in, and sinks his knees down onto the tatami mats. His hands rested on his thighs, while across from him sits Fugaku-san looking as grim as ever. Beside him, the gentle to his grim, is Mikoto-san his wife. Her long raven hair is pulled into a bun resting at the nape of her neck, and the flak jacket she wears was still caked in old blood. Yet she doesn't radiate any sort of threat to Kakashi, just a silent, watchful danger like the distant promise of a storm. She must have just returned from a mission, he realizes, and momentarily wonders why a meeting with him can such a sudden reaction. He mentally files away the information to consider over later.  
  
"Hatake," Fugaku-san grunts. "What is it?"  
  
Kakashi tightens his grip on his legs. "It's Obito's eye," he says, adopting the same lack of pretense as the Uchiha head. "There's something...wrong, with it."  
  
"Wrong?" Fugaku-san glances at his wife, and a silent exchange passes between them. He turns back to Kakashi. "It is rejecting you?"  
  
"No. It hurts. It's changed."  
  
"Changed? Hm. Show us," Fugaku-san says.  
  
Kakashi nods, and undoes his headband. Even with it covering his eye and his eyelid closed, the eyeball itself burns like he'd been staring at the sun. He begins to open it slowly when Mikoto-san speaks, her voice calm yet stern. "Look toward the emblem on the wall when you show us," she orders. Fugaku-san huffs in agreement, arms crossed. Kakashi does as he is told, focusing on the red and white emblem in the shape of a fan behind their heads.  
  
What happens next surprises him, and Fugaku-san as well. Mikoto-san doesn't move an inch, the only change being the subtle activation of her own sharingan.  
  
As Kakashi had looked upon the Clan emblem, he thought his gaze had begun to swim, swirling the harder he tried to concentrate. But then Fugaku-san let out a startled noise, jumping to his feet and only calming when his wife puts a hand on his arm, steadying him.  
  
"Close your eye, Kakashi-kun," Mikoto-san says.  
  
Kakashi does, though it took more effort that it should have. When his headband is back in place, he's shocked to see the distortion around the Uchiha emblem is still there. The stone and cloth are warped in an unnatural swirl, and dread in Kakashi rises to a fever pitch.  
  
He'd done that, but how?  
  
"How...?" Fugaku-san's voice echoes his thoughts. The Clan head has relaxed but is still standing, sharingan active and sweat dripping down the sides of his face. "How could _he_ of all people have it?"  
  
"I don't know," Mikoto-san says, as cool as the moment Kakashi had walked in. "But I will take care of it. Alert the other clansmen that I will be needing the sealing chamber."  
  
Fugaku-san nods without question "Careful," he says softly, and then is gone in a wisp of smoke, leaving Kakashi and Mikoto-san alone.  
  
Mikoto-san smiles genuinely at him and stands, offering him a hand. "Come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: It's 2K19 and I'm still wondering how Kakashi could handle not only getting a kekkai genkai that his body isn't adapted to, but then essentially getting the god mode of said kekkai genkai and not immediately dying. Cue, er, this fic. And me trying to make some sense of the senseless - albeit cool - things in Naruto.


End file.
